Panchito Spongebob
"PANCHITO SPONGEBOB GETS REVENGE!" Panchito Spongebob is the most prominent protagonist of the Youtube Channel PanchitoMatrix, being a version of Spongebob focused on violent themes and portrayals. He appears as the 6th moveset in L-NEO. Playstyle Description "PanchitoMatrix's videos are, essentially, filled to the brim with gratuitous blood, violence and swearing, all in a crude MS Paint-drawn package. As such, Bob focuses on getting in close to deal as much damage as he can. His moves deal big damage, and he tries to force his opponents into taking it as much as he can. Unfortunately, he also carries over the slower speed of his videos. While not sluggish, he's still a slower heavy-hitter, and as far removed as you can get from what the real Spongebob is like." Entrance Open the Fuckin Door!! Panchito Spongebob kicks-open a door and hops out of it. Special Moves Neutral B: Robber's Shotgun Bob pulls out a gun and shoots. If done from a distance, he shoots with a pistol, which is fast and deals minor damage. If done close enough to another opponent, he instead shoots with a shotgun, which has a lot more lag, but deals a lot more damage in return. The reveal of the shotgun can also stun opponents throughout the shotgun's startup lag, but the windbox for the stun is slightly smaller than the one for activating the shotgun. Side B: Use Surf! Squirtle from Pokemon pops-up to attack with water. Using the move on the ground will cause him to summon a wave that's rather lackluster on the speed department, but can push back opponents and even reflect projectiles. Using it in the air will have Squirtle spew a ray of water from its mouth, which acts as a quick ranged attack that can be aimed, but otherwise not very notable. Bob has startup lag during the wave attack, but no lag from the ray attack. Up B: Paranormal Activity Yakon will appear out of thin air and "have some action" with an opponent, which is censored out with a black bar. Using it on the ground will have it charge after Bob, but it will have fun with a different opponent instead if they're in its way. Using it in the air will have them always go after Bob, dragging anyone in the way for the ride before giving Bob a small hop. Down B: Zombie Invasion A random zombie based off a Spongebob character is summoned, which slowly walks across the stage for up to 5 seconds until it grabs and attacks any opponent, including Bob himself (Or until it takes up to 15% damage). Zombies can be used to block projectiles and trigger traps from a distance, and pressing Down B again after a zombie is summoned will have it switch directions. Only 1 can be on stage at a time. Final Smash: Sponge Bob VS Bob becomes swole, a low-quality whistling noise playing in the background as he flexes one of his biceps. He loses his double-jump but in turn has extremely powerful attacks, like throwing a weight by pressing A, which is extremely fast and strong with unlimited range, and pressing B near an opponent will have the two engage in an arm-wrestling match, whoever's mashing the most buttons will win. If the opponent wins, they get out of the grab with some damage and increase Bob's chances of winning the next arm-wrestling match. If Bob wins, the opponent is thrown away, receiving insanely high damage and knockback. The Final Smash ends either after Bob wins a wrestling match, Bob loses 3 wrestling matches, or has been swole for 20 seconds. KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: "Shit." * KO Sound 2: Stock scream that isn't actually from Spongebob. * Star KO: Another scream, this time actually from Spongebob. * Screen KO: He makes a Yaranaika face upon hitting the screen. Taunts * Up Taunt: Turns around and makes a couple "fap" noises, before turning back around, revealing a tray with food and a ketchup bottle in hand, asking "What?" * Side Taunt: Puts on a mask and loads his shotgun, saying "give me the fucking money or i will blow your head up," then puts the mask and shotgun back away. * Down Taunt: Slides forward and does a 5-second long guitar solo. Bob also has a Smash Taunt where a speech bubble pops up saying "Son of a beach!!" This is done by pressing the taunt button for a few frames, and can be done during any animation as long as it's inputted correctly. Victory Options * Option 1: A bird man puts his hand on Bob, and says "Good job!" * Option 2: Bob stands in front of a grave, then unzips his pants and urinates on it. * Option 3: Bob has his arm wrapped around Patrick, telling him "Somewhere, deep down in my heart... I still love you!" Then Patrick starts crying. * Lose Pose: Bob is shown completely decimated into little pieces, blood and all''.'' Category:Playable Character Category:L-NEO Category:PanchitoMatrix Category:Mexican Category:YouTube Category:Male Category:UnHuman Category:Anti-Hero Category:00's Category:Zone Breaker Category:Unknown Age Category:Creator-Aware